This invention relates to explosives and more particularly to energetic nitramine compounds for use in explosives.
Conventionally nitramine explosive compounds are carbon based. If some of the carbon can be replaced with heavier elements, higher density materials with higher detonation pressures and velocities may result. Additionally, such compounds might have reduced sensitivities. It would also be desirable to develop such compounds which also serve as energetic oxidizers.